


beginning(s)

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [16]
Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'forehead or cheek kisses'.  A spectacularly dull conference does, perhaps, have a silver lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginning(s)

That’s how it started, a kiss on the cheek as they said goodbye at the end of an otherwise uninspiring conference in Edinburgh. An exchange of cards, a promise to call next time she was in Glasgow, and a brush of lips against cheeks in the hotel lobby.

Rhona felt the shiver Phyllis almost suppressed, saw the look in her eyes. Allowed herself to hope that maybe this would become something more.

*

Or perhaps it started with the tangling of fingers the previous night, when they escaped the hotel bar full of colleagues and sought out a quiet place nearby.

It was late – or rather, early – when they finally headed back, after talking and laughing all night, walking side by side, arms occasionally brushing. They dodged across the road, and Phyllis grabbed Rhona’s hand to pull her from the path of a rogue taxi.

She didn’t let go when they were safely on the pavement.  Her palm felt right against Rhona’s, her slender fingers like they belonged laced with hers.

*

But if that’s right then it must have begun – _really_ begun – earlier that evening, after a particularly dull talk. Rhona glimpsed her in the conference room, looking as bored as she felt but doing a better job of hiding it, sought her out afterwards.

‘You look like you found that just as exciting as I did,’ she said, sitting beside her at the bar. ‘Don’t know about you, but I could do with a drink.’

‘If not several,’ Phyllis said wryly.

Rhona studied her appraisingly. ‘You look like a vodka martini kind of girl to me.’

Phyllis looked at her, surprised, and Rhona shrugged and smiled.

‘But maybe we could get it somewhere a little quieter?’ she suggested cautiously, as a gaggle of junior fiscals crowded next to them.

Their eyes met, and after a moment Phyllis smiled. ‘Why not?’


End file.
